


Yo te remplazare

by FlorKites94



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gijinka, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Meena visita al departamento de Ash y charla un momento a solas.(Post película - Spoilers - Ginjinkas )





	Yo te remplazare

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, aquí traigo un fic que escribir en enero, me encanto es pareja, es muy linda, espero que la leas.

Meena fue a la casa de Ash con los cupcakes dentro de la caja, la chica de buzo celeste toco la puerta.

-¿Hola? Soy Meena.-

Ash se levanto del sofá, camino hacia la puerta y abrió para dar la bienvenida.- Entra.- dijo la rockera.

-Qué hermoso lugar- dijo Meena.

-Gracias, toma asiento- dijo Ash.

La chica de dos colitas se sentó en el sofá y dejando la caja de cupcakes en la mesa del living mientras la de cabello cortó saco 2 latas de refrescos de la heladera y  lo llevan a la mesa.

-Aquí lo tienes, una lata para ti.-

-Gracias,  aquí esta, unos cupcakes, hecho por mi madre.-

La rockera abrió la caja en donde están los cupcakes, algunos tienen de sabor vainilla y otros de chocolate y está decorado con crema con cereza encima.  – Son deliciosos, gracias Meena.-

-De nada y me encanto tu actuación del mes pasado, que bien cantas Ash, tu voz es hermosa.

-Gracias, lo cante para curar mi corazón roto y nada más.- 

-Está bien.-

-Voy al baño, ya vengo.- dijo la de cabello corto y se fue al baño.

Meena tomo el refresco y se topa con el celular de Ash, reviso y hay fotos y selfies de ella sola. - ¡Que hermosa!- pensó la chica de buzo celeste.

-Volví, ¿Qué estaba haciendo, Meena?-  dijo la rockera.

-Revisando tú celular y tus fotos son hermosos.-

-Gracias.-

-Tengo una pregunta ¿Qué paso con tu novio? ¿Rompieron?-

-Sí, hace un mes, Lance y yo terminamos nuestra relación, yo me quede triste, por eso escribir la canción para y borre las fotos de mi novio para olvidar.-  dijo Ash y se puso a llorar. - ¡Lo siento, todavía tengo el corazón roto!-

-Tranquillo, yo te curare tu corazón y yo te remplazare.- dijo Meena abrazando a Ash y lo beso en la frente.

-Gracias-

Después que la chica de cabello corto se secaba las lagrimas, puso su laptop en la mesa del living, pone su canción y le hace una promesa.

-A partir de ahora, tú serás mi nueva novia, me protegerás y me cuidaras. ¿De acuerdo? –

\- Si, te cuidare.-

-No se lo digan a nadie porque es un secreto.-

-Sí, de acuerdo.

\- Tengo una duda. ¿Es tu primera vez besando a una chica?- pregunto Ash.

-Sí, es la primera vez que beso a una chica pero nunca a un chico.-  dijo tímidamente.

Meena se cerró sus ojos y sus labios se acerco lentamente a hacia los labios de Ash, cuando ambos labios llego uno contra el otro, se besaron suavemente, después de un corto tiempo, ambos labios se separaron.

-¿Cómo tuvo el beso?- Pregunto la rockera.

-Fue… muy hermoso, muchas gracias, Ash.

-De nada, Meena.-

 A partir de ahora, Meena y Ash esta juntas y nadie sabe que ellas son novias.


End file.
